The invention relates to a radial impeller for a centrifugal pump with at least one flow channel between an axial flow inlet zone and a substantially radial flow outlet zone, which flow channel is limited by the inside and outside surfaces of at least one rotor blade and by first and second annular channel surfaces substantially extending transversally to the axis of the radial impeller, facing one another and being integrally arranged with the radial impeller.